Love sick princess
by Yuri Nikiferof
Summary: Hello everyone I will be known as Yuri Nikiferof here. I'm a new author here. This will be my first story here so don't judge. And my first story is a lemon story. Great ( I'm scared guys) I'm from Sweden so if my english is bad you know Disclaimer I do not own Trolls this is just for fun all the rights go to DreamWorks I have just borrowed the main characters for this.
1. Chapter 1 Love sick

**_Love sick princess_**

 _Poppy was walking around the village happy as always._

 _She was looking for Branch. She haven't seen him since the defeat of the_

 _mean-spirited Bergen Chef. (_ _ **I don't now her name**_ _)_

 _She walks away from the village to search for him._

 _Time skip..._

 _After a hour of searching she haven't found any clues to where to find him._

 _She gave up and started to go home then she saw a blue troll he stood whit his back to her. She smiled she have found him._

 _"Branch" she called out._

 _He turned around to see who had called his name._

 _"Poppy?" He said_

 _"Branch I have looked everywhere for you" Poppy said in a worried voice._

 _"I'm sorry for the trouble you had to go through to find me" Branch said in a apologizing voice._

 _"Don't worry about it" Poppy said._

 _She leaned forwards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"What are you doing" Branch asked embarrassed._

 _"What do it look like I'm doing?" Poppy asked calmly._

 _She stroked him inside his inner thigh_

 _"I don't know!" Branch said irritated_

 _Branch couldn't believe what the princess was doing._

 _"Come on Branch we are adults aren't we?" Poppy asked in a sexual voice._

 _"That doesn't mean that you and I should do it." Branch said._

 _Branch felt himself beginning to blush._

 _This wasn't like Poppy. She usually never said a word about sex._

 _And now she was acting like this._

 _"Poppy are you sure you feel alright?" Branch asked worriedly._

 _"I feel better than ever" Poppy answers._

 _She grab Branch by the shirt and pull him toward her and kiss him on the lips._

 _Branch can't pull away, he doesn't want to pull away._

 _Why he doesn't love her. He don't think so but something is stopping him from pulling away from her._

 _After a while Poppy break the kiss._

 _"Can we go inside and talk?" Poppy ask and nodding toward the door to his house._

 _"Damn" Branch thinks he had forgotten that he had been standing in front of his door then Poppy found him._

 _"S-sure" Branch stammered_

 _He opened the door and let the princess inside his house._

 _Branch closed the door behind him and turned to the princess._

 _Scene change to Branch's bedroom..._

 _Poppy have taken off all her clothes and are now standing I front of Branch fully naked._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Branch asked blushing 50 shades of red._

 _(_ _ **see what I did there ?**_ _ **ￂﾠ**_ _)_

 _"Come on Branch" She said walking towards him._

 _Branch starts to walk backwards but the room is small and soon enough his back is tightly pressed agents a wall._

 _Branch swallows hard, he have never seen the princess naked before._

 _He can't deny the fact that she's beautiful._

 _"What's the matter Branch, see something you like?" She asks._

 _"W-well...t-that's.." He stammers._

 _Poppy take his shirt and starts unbuttoning it._

 _Branch take Poppy's hands in his._

 _"Poppy don't" He says pleadingly._

 _"Branch don't stop me" she says angrily_

 _"Poppy you don't understand" He says his breath raged_

 _"What don't I understand?" She says_

 _"How much I love you" He says leaning towards her capturing her lips in a kiss._

 _Branch throw off his clothes and begins to touch his princess._

 _She moaned then he touched her breast and stomach._

 _She leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips._

 _They continued kissing and touching each other._

 _Branch stroke one of his fingers over her pussy._

 _Poppy moaned in pleasure._

 _Branch continued this movement a few more times._

 _Poppy throws her head back in pleasure._

 _Branch bends down one hand under her knees and one behind her back and carry her to the bed bridal style he laid her on the bed._

 _"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asks_

 _"I'm sure Branch" She answers._

 _Branch begins to stroke her in her sensitive areas._

 _Poppy is soon breathing heavily._

 _Branch turn his attention to her pussy._

 _He begins to play with it._

 _Poppy moaned loudly._

 _Branch take on of his fingers and stuck a finger inside her, she was wet._

 _"You're wet, Poppy" He said smiling._

 _Poppy didn't know what to do, she was drowning in ecstasy._

 _Branch pulled out his fingers from her soaking pussy._

 _Poppy groaned of the loss._

 _But she could soon feel something bigger against her wet entrance._

 _"Do you want me too stop" He asked_

 _"N-no... g-go..o-on.."She stammered_

 _Branch pushed his dick inside her._

 _She gasped at how big is was._

 _He waited until she was comfortable with his size._

 _"M-move" She begged_

 _Branch did what he was told and began moving._

 _Poppy moaned, she had never felt such pleasure before._

 _They called each other's names in pleasure._

 _And soon both of them climaxed._

 _"That was wonderful" Branch said breathlessly_

 _"Yeah it was" Poppy answered_

 _..._

 _ **End**_

 _Thank goodness my hart was about to burst and now I'm blushing like crazy_

 _Hope you liked the story gays._


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note!

Hello guys Yuri Nikiferof here.

i have written a new story but it's in Swedish.

i'm thinking about writing it in English to but have not come that far too actually writing it.

Anyho...

i was just wondering if anyone here wants interested in me writing a lemon about Yurio and Otabek.

Please write what you think about this and let me know.

if anyone has any good ideas for a story you are more than welcome to tell me about them.

Thank you for your time and support.

Sincerely yours Yuri Nikiferof.


End file.
